(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for making a heat exchanger.
(2) Description of Related Art
Heat exchangers are generally known in the art and one common type consists of a number of parallel tubes, fin-like elements being provided between each part of neighbouring tubes. An example of such a heat exchanger has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,825. Such heat exchangers can be either a so-called parallel flow heat exchanger, or a single flow heat exchanger such as a serpentine like heat exchanger.
Normally such heat exchangers are produced by extruding a number of tubes, making a set of fins to be placed between each pair of neighbouring tubes, and providing end connectors or collectors to the end portion of the tubes, where upon the whole assembly is brased together.